1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of Radio Frequency Identification Devices (RFID) in combination with Deoxyribonucleic Acid (DNA). Some embodiments utilize reader systems with standoff capability, as well as other, back-end MIS infrastructure tools for tracking, tracing and authentication requirements.
2. Background
The requirement to remotely track and trace an item, and relate it to a particular place on the globe is not new, but the method of doing so more efficiently is discussed below, as well as a method to insure the item is genuine and authentic, providing a chain of custody, as well as forensic evidence of same.
For a number of reasons that relate to product quality, inventory control, security and safety, the need to track, trace, and authenticate a particular product, commodity or specific process has increased during recent times. For example, it is known that dangerous unapproved or counterfeit drugs pose a serious safety risk. In a recent study conducted by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and U.S. Customs and Border Protection (CBP) a series of spot examinations of mail shipments of foreign drugs to the U.S. were conducted in order to target, identify, and stop counterfeit and potentially unsafe drugs from entering the United States. The spot examinations revealed that these shipments often contain dangerous unapproved or counterfeit drugs that pose potentially serious safety problems. According to the FDA, of the 1,153 imported drug products examined, the overwhelming majority, 1,019 (88%), were violative because they contained unapproved drugs. The FDA further indicated that many of these imported drugs could pose clear safety problems. The World Health Organization (“WHO”) estimates that counterfeit drugs account for ten percent of all pharmaceuticals. That number can rise to as high as 60% in developing countries.
Taggants may be used to track various products. A taggant can mean a radio frequency microchip used in automated identification and data capture (i.e., RFID.) In such cases, electronic devices use radio waves to track and identify items, such as pharmaceutical products, by assigning individual serial numbers to the containers holding each product. This technology has been utilized in an effort to prevent the diversion or counterfeiting of drugs by allowing wholesalers and pharmacists to determine the identity and dosage of individual products. A taggant may also be a chemical or physical marker added to materials to allow various forms of testing. They generally consist of microscopic particles built up in many layers, which are made of different materials. Taggants allow testing marked items for qualities such as lot number and concentration.
DNA can provide discrete verification, when associated with a particular item, and can be authenticated using Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR), other wet chemistry or laboratory protocols. DNA has not been highly successful as a security tag, or marker for detection and product authentication for a number of disparate reasons. DNA, regardless of its origin has fundamental problems with stability over time—largely caused by exposure to ambient Ultra Violet radiation. DNA is considered expensive and time consuming to authenticate, and must be sent to a laboratory for analysis using a Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR.) These factors have greatly limited the adoption of DNA markers and tags for practical implementation.
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) may be used to provide an automatic identification method, relying on storing and remotely retrieving data using devices called RFID tags or transponders. An RFID tag is an object that can be attached to or incorporated into a product, animal, or person for the purpose of identification using radio waves. Chip-based RFID tags contain silicon chips and antennas. RFID cards are also known as “proximity”, “proxy” or “contactless cards” and come in three general varieties: passive, semi-passive (also known as semi-active), or active. Passive tags require no internal power source, whereas active tags require a power source.
Passive RFID tags have no internal power supply. The minute electrical current induced in the antenna by the incoming radio frequency signal provides just enough power for the integrated circuit in the tag to power up and transmit a response. Most passive tags signal by backscattering the carrier signal from the reader. This means that the antenna has to be designed to both collect power from the incoming signal and also to transmit the outbound backscatter signal. The response of a passive RFID tag is not necessarily just an ID number; the tag chip can contain non-volatile electronically erasable programmable read-only memory for storing data.
The lack of an onboard power supply means that the device can be quite small: commercially available products exist that can be embedded in a sticker, or under the skin in the case of low frequency RFID tags. Passive tags have practical read distances ranging from about 10 cm (4 in.) up to a few meters depending on the chosen radio frequency and antenna design/size. Due to their simplicity in design they are also suitable for manufacture with a printing process for the antennas.
Conventional active RFID devices are all digital devices that produce communication signals by active transmission between the RFID tag and the reader system. They require microprocessor and semiconductor, as well as battery power components, on each tag component. The tags must use layered silicone-based chips and are the large part of RFID tag costs. The industry has focused on miniaturization of the RFID tag components that in turn has led to increased complexity of power supplies and antenna systems.
Non-silicon tags made from polymer semiconductors are currently being developed by several companies globally. If successfully commercialized, polymer tags may be roll printable, and much less expensive than silicon-based tags. However, substantial technical and economic hurdles must be surmounted to accomplish such an end.
All of the embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward identification and location methods for persons and property. Although for different applications, each embodiment shares the primary concept of this invention.